


one kiss (is all it takes)

by desitonystark



Series: greek gods au [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Slightly) Steve Rogers Unfriendly, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Aphrodite Bucky Barnes, Ares Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Greek Gods AU, Hephaesteus Tony Stark, M/M, Past Stucky, Pre Slash to Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Being back in Olympus is both deeply unsettling and achingly familiar at the same time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: greek gods au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353079
Comments: 21
Kudos: 214





	one kiss (is all it takes)

**Author's Note:**

> (strides in a year later with an iced vanilla latte) im back bitches. this is so so late it’s actually a joke, but finally - here’s part 3 of my greek gods au!!

Being back in Olympus is both deeply unsettling and achingly familiar at the same time. Bucky isn’t sure how much time has passed between the day he was kidnapped by Joann Schdmit and the current day, primarily because Gods were rarely fastidious about the passage of time, but also because it simply hadn’t occurred to Bucky to ruminate on it. ****

Olympus was his home yes, but more recently, home was wherever Tony was. Home is where the heart is,he thinks to himself, oddly fascinated by how the mortal phrase rang so true.

They left Hel shortly after Tony was done repairing his vehicle, and it was a short trip back to Olympus.

“I call it a Quinjet,” he’d said, rubbing the outer surface like one might caress a lover, “but I’m not completely decided on the name yet.”

“Quinjet sounds good,” Bucky had replied, “I like it.” Tony had smiled at him then, wide and beaming for a precious couple of seconds, before he seemed to remember that he was keeping distance from Bucky and the smile had dimmed.

Most of their trip back to Olympus had continued on in a similar fashion. Whatever it was that Bucky shattered in Hel, it was feeling unfixable - despite Rhodey’s promises that Tony was warming up to Bucky, that he had a shot. It continually felt like they were taking two steps forward and five steps backwards, but even so - Bucky wouldn’t trade the precious time he got with Tony on the Quinjet for anything.

Especially now that he knows the minute they stepped foot in Olympus, Tony hid away in his workshop without so much as a goodbye. It can’t have been more than a few days since they returned back, and yet Bucky aches with the desire to chase down his husband, demand his time and affection.

A God’s place is sacred though, a sanctuary that not even a spouse may trespass on, so Bucky is resigned to waiting for Tony to re-emerge, hoping that he’ll get a chance to talk to Tony - or at the very least, an explanation about what he did wrong.

Distantly, he wonders if the mortals he paired together ever found it quite this hard to secure the one that their heart desires. He has newfound appreciation for the troubles of the men and women he would inspire love in, because he wasn’t doing them any favours - not if it felt like this.

/

“Bucky!” a voice behind him cries, and Bucky turns to see Steve running up to him, arms spread out and a wide grin on his face. Before Bucky can open his mouth to ask what Steve is doing here, or how he found Bucky, or even why it’s taken Steve this long to seek him out; he’s wrapped up in Steve’s arms, one hand reaching up to cradle his chin and pull him in for a kiss.

Bucky responds almost instinctively, over a thousand years of memorising each other’s bodies, or seeking comfort in each other’s arms rising to the surface and taking a hold of him. His one arm fits itself around Steve’s waist as Steve crumples his fingers in Bucky’s hair; long and curling around his shoulder because it’s been a while since he’s cut it.

Steve’s tongue flits out, tracing the edges of his lips, and Bucky lets him in, opens his mouth and lets Steve follow familiar passages; licking inside his mouth and making Bucky’s toes curl. It’s only when Steve’s other hand snakes down to palm his rear does Bucky realise what he’s doing; who he’s doing it with - and untangles himself from Steve; breaking off their kiss with a wet pop.

Steve leans forward; chasing his lips, eyes blinking open and brows furrowing when Bucky moves his hand to still him.

“Is something the matter my love?” Steve asks with a pout, tilting his head. There was a time in Bucky’s life when he found the tilt endearing, when Steve pouting his lips made him want to lean in and pull at the bottom lip with his teeth. Now, he feels vaguely nauseated.

“Buck, Is everything okay?” he must take too long to answer, because Steve reaches out, presumably to grip his shoulder and get Bucky’s attention; but Bucky flinches before he even makes contact. He knows from the way Steve stiffens, that the movement doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Buck?” he tries again, “Did something happen to you while you were imprisoned?”

Bucky laughs lowly, “So you noticed that did you? I wasn’t sure if you even missed my presence, since my husband had to come save me. I’ve been back on Olympus almost a month, and this is the first time you’ve sought me out.”

Steve ducks his head at that, looking contrite, and if this was another time, Bucky might feel guilty for making him look like that. Now though; Bucky is rapidly realising how betrayed he felt that Steve wasn’t the one to save him; emotions that he bottled up and set aside are bubbling and boiling over - and he doesn’t have it in him to care what Steve is feeling right now.

“I was caught up with Joann,” Steve spreads his hands helplessly, “You know how it is when one of our kids succeeds. You get swept up in it, never focusing on anything else.”

“Did you know?” he asks, because even though Tony said that he was unaware, even though there was nothing to indicate that Steve knew, Bucky needs to ask. He doesn’t think he’ll sleep if he doesn’t, “Did you know what Joann was going to do to me? Did you help him? Tell me when I was weakest, the easiest way to strike? ”

Steve looks at him with an indescribable expression, “Bucky! How could you ask me that?”

“I need to know, Steven. Answer the question.”

“I didn’t know,” Steve reaches out and grips Bucky’s hand, looking at him imploringly, “I promise on my Father, I didn’t know.”

Bucky doesn’t jerk out of his grip, but he does pull until Steve loosens his hold, “Then why did you never come for me?”

It’s a question that haunted Bucky, ever since the first days when he realised that he’d been kidnapped; that a demigod had gotten the better of him. Contrary to what mortals think, he doesn’t have a lot of pride. But that doesn’t mean he has none. He might not be old, but even Bucky knows that demigods don’t take down Gods; not without help.

Steve jerks away from him, and Bucky realises with sudden clarity that he’s ashamed. Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever seen Steve ashamed.

“I didn’t notice,” he finally spits out, “Is that what you wanted to hear Bucky? That I didn’t notice? That I was too caught up in my son’s achievements to notice his failings? Not even your absence could shake me away. He was doing so well, so fierce and powerful. I couldn’t -”

He cuts off, lip curling, “It’s not an excuse, I know. But it’s all I’ve got. Is this what you wanted to hear?”

“No,” Bucky says honestly, “No it isn’t. But I needed to know. You understand that right? I needed to know.”

“Yeah I do,” Steve reaches for him again; and this time Bucky lets him, “I understand. I’m sorry. I truly am. Let me show you how much.”

“No I don’t -” Bucky grips his fingers around Steve’s wrist, stilling his hand’s descent, “I’ve had a lot of time to think Steve; during my time away. I don’t think we should do this anymore, I don’t think we should be us anymore. I’m married.”

Steve’s eyes narrow; and it’s been so long since Bucky has since his jealous side, he’s forgotten how ugly it is, “That never stopped you before. You’ve been married over a thousand years Buck, you mean to tell me you’ve grown a conscience now?”

“Perhaps,” Bucky says, in a soft, placating tone, “Or perhaps I realised that there’s more to my husband than meets the eye. He did rescue me after all.”

“Oh so this is a pity fuck,” Steve says in a cruel tone, “You don’t owe him anything, you know that right. He’s still the same cripple you married 1000 years ago. He’s still the same God who spread his legs for anyone - “

Bucky thinks that Steve had more to say, but he doesn’t get to hear it, not when he lifts his hand and backhands him; hard enough that Steve staggers back clutching his cheek. He looks shocked, like he can’t believe what Bucky just did; but Bucky doesn’t care - he’s burning with anger.

“You would do well to watch your words Ares,” his voice drips with contempt, “that’s my husband you’re talking about. You have many liberties, but they don’t extend to the one I love.”

“So you love him now do you?” Steve’s bent over slightly; fingering touching his cheek; but the meek look does nothing to bely his words, “You always were easy Aphrodite, always so willing to bend over for the slightest morsel of affection.”

“I believe my husband told you to watch your tongue, Ares” says a voice behind them, and Bucky and Steve turn in unison to see Tony standing at the edge; leaning against a pillar, “If you don’t listen; I’ll have to take drastic measures. If memory serves, you didn’t do too well the last time you went up against me.”

It’s a low blow, to bring up the fight that almost tore Olympus apart; Tony and Steve raging at each other with the full might of their stations. Many lives were lost in the midst of their feud; and it was only Father promising Bucky’s hand in marriage to Tony that stayed the bloodshed. It’s an extremely low blow; one that Bucky wouldn’t have expected from Tony - but he can’t find it in him to be upset that Tony used it.

Steve sticks his tongue out like he wants to say something; but wisely doesn’t. Tony walks up to Bucky in purposeful strides; and wraps one hand around his bicep. It’s a distinctly possessive move; and Bucky can feel Steve’s eyes burning against the move - but they all know there’s nothing that Steve can do.

Finally, Steve straightens his back and turns on his heel, “Yes my lord,” he says in a formal tone; at complete odds with the way he’s holding himself. “I apologise Aphrodite, I spoke out of turn.”

Bucky nods, once; and Steve walks away, not giving either of them a second glance. A small part of Bucky aches; that this is how 1000 years ends, but he can’t bring himself to regret it. Perhaps _how_ it ended, but never _that_ it ended. Not if it led to Tony curling his hand around Bucky’s bicep; marking Bucky as his.

“Did you mean it?” Tony asks suddenly, after Steve is gone from sight, “What you said to Steve?”

“I did,” Bucky says honestly, turning to Tony so that he can face him completely, “I tried to tell you, before we reached Olympus - but I could never find the words. And after …” he trails off, gesturing vaguely to indicate the way Tony had all but run away from him.

“You love me?” Tony asks, with no small amount of wonder in his voice, and Bucky doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive himself for the way he treated Tony, for the way Tony is still questioning his every move.

He cups Tony’s face, tilting it up slightly so that Tony can look inside his eyes and feel his sincerity, “I cannot make up for the last 1000 years. There’s no excuse, nothing I can say that will ever rationalise what I did to you; how I treated you. I was vindictive about being married off like chattel, and I took it out on you when I shouldn’t have. It was wrong; and if you allow me - I will spend the rest of my time making it up to you. I love you, my lord; utterly and completely and fully.”

Tony searches his face, and he must find what he’s looking for, because he breaks out into a tentative smile, “You love me.”

“I do,” Bucky rubs his thumb against Tony’s cheek softly, “God help me I do.”

Tony leans up on his toes, and brings their lips together; a chaste, innocent kiss. Bucky is the God of Love; he’s been with the most wanton and unscrupulous of lovers. He’s lain with more people he can count, felt thousands of different lips against his.

His husband’s however, might be his favourite.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i know im super late, but this series was just not vibing with me anymore. i didn't want to leave you guys without a conclusion though; so i tried my best and hopefully this was a satisfying ending. this series is officially marked as complete - but i might revisit this sandbox sometime in the future, if inspiration strikes or i get a commission. i really hope you guys liked this; and i'm very sorry for the delay!!
> 
> //
> 
> Edit (08.10.2020): i was under the impression that this was pretty clear but since it doesn't seem to be: the issue with Tony and Bucky is not that Bucky slept with Steve, but that he didn't give his marriage a fair chance. The infidelity is emotional infidelity, not physical infidelity. Bucky could've very well continued his relationship with Steve; had he given his marriage with Tony a fair shot. This is a Greek Gods AU, not a Human AU; and therefore to me personally, the idea that Gods are meant to be monogamous is ridiculous because greek mythology is almost exclusively stories of how Gods aren't monogamous. What Bucky had to make up for was him rejecting the idea of any sort of relationship with Tony; not the fact that he was sleeping with Steve. 
> 
> While this instalment of the series was more a service to people who followed the series rather than the original direction I wanted to take the series - Bucky was never meant to make up for sleeping with Steve. It was always about emotional infidelity. Originally, Bucky was meant to woo Tony, and show Tony that he was serious about pursuing a relationship with him; and while Bucky was always going to end his relationship with Steve - that didn't mean Bucky, or Tony for that matter were going to stop sleeping with other people completely. That logic doesn't make sense to me since this is a Greek Gods AU, and I just wanted to clear that up because some people seem to be very fixated on Bucky needing to make up for his infidelity.
> 
> Bucky promising that he wants to give his marriage a fair shot *is* him making up for his infidelity. It was always how he was going to make up for his infidelity. I was just going to flesh out the wooing and give them a couple more 'moments' before I reached this point according to the original plan.
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/631035630741323776/one-kiss-is-all-it-takes)  
> 


End file.
